The Wizard Also Rises
by Sleepydeeps
Summary: Sent in as additional help for The Avengers as they search for Loki's Scepter, Harry finds himself in a new world he doesn't quite understand. Things get hairy rather quickly as Ultron shows his face. Can Harry help The Avengers stop this new threat? Can stand up and be what everyone needs him to be yet again? An Avenger!


Harry Potter sat in the Minister of Magic's office in the same spot that he preferred over the last three years. Not behind the desk, oh no. He wouldn't touch that job with a ten foot wand. No, he sat in what Kingsley has come to coin as "The Head Auror's Seat". Wilkenson had sat there while Harry and Ron were climbing the ranks. After he left to become Diagon Alley's newest Tea Shop proprietor, Harry had taken the position and the seat. The seat to his left was usually left to the poor sap who was getting bad news, or worse, a promotion.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had entered the Ministry after Hogwarts and basically reformed it from the ground up with help from anyone who supported The Order of the Phoenix during the war. About three years into it, Hermione stepped out of Auror duties and stepped into law, fighting for creatures who couldn't fight for themselves. She was doing a smashingly good job and there was equality for most nowadays.

Ron had stuck with Harry, up until Harry got the Head Auror position. At that point, everything was running smoothly and he felt that he had done what he could there and left elsewhere to help. That elsewhere being George's shop. Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. After Fred had died, everyone pitched in to help him, emotionally and physically. Ron had left part time during school to help get the shop back on its feet and he was there now. He was genuinely happy. Everyone was at this point, for the most part.

Ron and Hermione had married. Not surprising to anyone who had grown up with them. After years of seven years of marriage, they announced that they were pregnant. The Weasley's were beaming with happiness and there was a party that night that rivaled any Quidditch Cup wins. Ginny was there with her new beau, Neville Longbottom. Harry took note that they were both happy and it made him elated that Ginny had finally moved on. Neville couldn't have found anyone better. They had tried dating for awhile. The pressure of the press, the world's expectations of Harry, marred with survivor's guilt hadn't played well for their budding relationship. Maybe in another time, Harry would often muse.

The door opened to the office and Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt strode in. Harry rose to shake his hand and to his surprise, Ron was following in right behind him, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Harry made a move to sit back down, but Kingsley cleared his throat loudly, "Ahem, um, why don't you take a seat over on the next seat, Harry." Following his orders, he sat down in the "Trouble" chair and Ron took his. This didn't feel quite right.

"What's going on, Kingsley? I know you've been in and out of meetings all day. You've had me on edge and waiting in here for almost an hour!" Harry started to stand, but took control of himself. He wasn't that angry teenage boy anymore. Kingsley had a good reason for doing what he did.

"Well, you see, Harry," Kingsley began as he as down started drumming his fingers against the cool walnut of his desk. "We've gotten ourselves into quite a pickle. I'm sure you've heard about the attack on New York last year right?" Harry nodded, listening intently. "Well, who hasn't right? It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. Has bitten off a bit more than they can chew and are currently down. Ex-Leader of SHIELD has gotten in contact with me. A Mr. Nicholas Fury."

Harry leaned forward, rapt with attention, "Yeah, I've heard of him. We have files on a lot of SHIELD and HYDRA linking them back to the war with Grindlewald and World War Two. Sounds like a stand up guy. Sounds a lot like you, Minister." Harry finished with a wry smile.

"Yes, yes, well it would appear that he has been trying to get in reach with me over the last two months and boy did he have a story to tell." Kingsley pulled out a box of files and slammed it onto the desk in front of Harry.

"Long story short: Hydra has stolen a weapon belonging to one of bad guys who lead the aliens into New York. It appears to be extremely powerful. The Avengers have been busting bunkers, day in and day out, with no luck. They want a magic user to help them. Why not send them the most talented field agent we had since Dumbledore?"

Harry thumbed over the files and turned to Ron, "Were you in on this the whole time?"

"Kingsley just approached me after we announced Hermione's pregnancy. It was supposed to be the three of us, just like old times." Ron gazed off, looking a little lost in memories, "but you won it this time, mate. Congrats!"

Harry ran his hands through his hair, stressed. "I can't say no to this can I."

Kingsley laughed, "Oh, you may say no, but I doubt you will. The world needs saving again, Harry."

"Shite."


End file.
